En un regard
by CarysIsis
Summary: Comment un seul regard de John peut arrivé a boulverser Elizabeth...
1. Chapter 1

En un regard….

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

_**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis**___ http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr

**Forum Histoire d'encre pour publier les fics** : http://loveinatlantis.acerbord.fr

_**Blog **_: http://isiscarys. : Juillet à Aout 2007

_**SAISON :** Saison 2 ( je pense, même si je ne l'ai pas vue) _

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, et humour. _

_**RESUME **: Le titre parle de lui-même, je crois non ? _

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Alors voila mon premier os, d'une série de trois. Elles peuvent se lire indépendamment les une des autres, ou alors à la suite, comme vous le souhaitez lol c'est ma.. heu je ne sais plus combien sur sga, j'ai arreté de compter ! lol j'espère que cela vous plaira !!!

A mon crunch amour, que j'aime, merci d'être là, de tous ces moments passés au tel, je te remercierais jamais assez d'être ce que tu es pour moi, une amie formidable !

A mon lapinou que j'aime, reviens moi vite tu me manques horriblement, sans toi c'est pas pareil, je te veux mdr na mais, tu m'ais indispensable, une seconde sans toi, c'est comme si j'arrêtais de respirer ! reviens moi !

A ma doudou love, merci pour tous ces délires sur msn, et pour toute sles bannières que tu me fais, je ne sais pas comment te remercier ma tite sourie…

A ma puce que j'aime, reviens vite de tes vacs, plein de lecture t'attend ! et merci pour tous ces moments sur msn !

Un gros bisous à hermy, merci d'être si gentille et de me supporter et un gros merci à ninou pour avoir eu la patience de corriger cette fic bourrée de fautes ! Ca a été, tu t'es pas arraché les cheveux ? lol

La majestueuse porte des étoiles se dressait fièrement dans la salle d'embarquement de la mythique cité d'Atlantis. Une jeune femme se tenait au milieu des marches, regardant avec appréhension la vague bleue qui ondulait paresseusement. Un nouveau message…Encore un autre, qu'ils venaient de recevoir…

SGA1 venait encore de se mettre dans une situation périlleuse, le code rouge avait été envoyé par Teyla. Ils étaient sous le feu de l'ennemi…une nouvelle fois … Elizabeth leur avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas de blessés, mais elle n'avait pas eu de réponse…La communication avait été brouillée, par un tir de Darth tombé probablement à proximité…

Depuis, elle attendait avec appréhension le retour de son équipe phare. Le cœur battant à tout rompe, les mains moites…Comme à chaque fois qu'une équipe revenait ? Non…pas comme à chaque fois qu'une équipe revenait, à chaque fois que SON équipe revenait…Il n'y avait que lui pour arriver à la faire vibrer ainsi…

A chaque fois qu'il passait la porte, une angoisse s'insinuait dans ses veines, se répandant en elle comme un poison mortel…Mortel oui, car elle en était persuadée, elle en mourait…

Elle en mourait si elle ne pouvait plus sentir sur elle ce regard tendre et doux…Ce regard qui l'entourait dans un cocon protecteur…Ce regard, qu'elle aimait penser que pour elle… Ce regard qui faisait qu'il était lui…

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus et la dirigeante jeta un bref regard d'appréhension vers Samuel, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui donne une réponse…Pourquoi était-il si long ? Peut-être que ? Non…Elle ne devait pas penser à ça…il ne pouvait pas…Pas lui….

Les minutes passèrent, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'appréhension de la dirigeante…La tension était palpable, et régnait dans l'air. On pouvait voir à présent le visage d'Elizabeth traversé par différentes émotions la parcourant…Elle, d'habitude si stoïque…Elle, qui ne laissait jamais tomber son masque…Sauf face à lui …Comme toujours…lui et encore lui…

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas penser à l'inévitable…peine perdue. Bien évidement…Au moment où elle réouvrait les yeux, posant son regard émeraude sur la stargate, la vague bleue ondula, laissant apparaître Ronon, Teyla, et Rodney, qui avait visiblement la cheville cassée…

Elizabeth ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement et dévala l'escalier, pour arriver devant le petit groupe.

**Elizabeth :** - Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ronon :** - Les Wraith's ! Ils nous sont tombés dessus ! Dit l'ex-Runner, visiblement énervé de ne pas avoir eu la tache de leur taper dessus comme il l'aurait voulu.

**Elizabeth :** - Où est le Colonel Sheppard ? demanda-t-elle, en parcourant des yeux la salle, comme si elle espérait le voir sortir de derrière une colonne.

**Teyla :** - Il était juste derrière nous !

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte des étoiles. Il était pourtant derrière eux…Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit fait capturer ? La peur qui avait quitté Elizabeth un peu plutôt revint au galop…Non…Pas lui…Que ferait-elle si … Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y avait pas songé, mais elle s'était toujours refusée à avoir ce genre de pensées…il reviendrait…il allait revenir…Il revenait toujours….

Les secondes passèrent, semblant des heures à Elizabeth…Puis, il apparut bombardant la porte de tires de P90…

**John :** (criant) – Fermez le bouclier !

Samuel exécuta immédiatement l'ordre demandé, alors que trois gros boums se firent entendre, étirant une grimace à Sheppard. Son regard quitta la porte, à présent vide de toute vague bleue, et se posa sur Elizabeth et lui sourit.

A peine ses yeux avaient-ils croisé ceux du jeune homme, que toute angoisse avait disparue …Elle était de nouveau envahie par cette chaleur que lui seul pouvait lui procurer…De cette douceur, que lui seul savait lui donner…

La diplomate s'était souvent demandée comment un seul de ces regards pouvait la bouleverser ? Comment un tel homme pouvait avoir ce pouvoir sur elle ? Ce moyen de déclencher en elle passion, colère, tristesse, angoisse, joie et désir…Mais elle avait renoncé à y trouver une réponse…C'était lui…Simplement lui…Cet homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer…Et qu'elle voulait garder à ses cotés…ce fut la voix de John qui la sortit de ses pensées…

**John **: - Désolé du retard, vous savez quand on s'amuse, on ne voit pas le temps passer.

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant)_ – La prochaine fois, essayez de vous amuser un peu moins et de revenir à l'heure.

**John :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – Je vous manquais ?

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers les autres membres de SGA1.

**Elizabeth :** - A l'infirmerie, tout le monde ! Allez donc soigner cette cheville Rodney.

McKay la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Mais alors que l'équipe se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, Sheppard resta avec Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** _(Haussant un sourcil) –_ Vous croyiez pouvoir échapper à l'infirmerie John ?

**John :** - Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: _(plissant les yeux)_ – Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre ?

**John :** - Et bien je resterais dans la salle d'embarquement ! dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

**Elizabeth :** - Si cela vous chante ! dit-elle en plongeant à son tour son regard dans le sien.

Elle y lut qu'il en était tout à fait capable. La leader secoua la tête en soupirant. C'était un vrai gamin…

**Elizabeth :** - Vous m'avez manqué ! Vous êtes content ?

**John :** _(avec un grand sourire)_ – Très ! _(Montrant le couloir) _excusez moi, j'ai rendez vous à l'infirmerie. Mais je vous promets de revenir vous voir après ! Je n'ai pas oublié le diner de ce soir dans vos quartiers ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

De nouveau, elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire, avant de se retourner et de monter les escaliers. Sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux de John.

En un regard il lui avait fait s'envoler ses peurs…En un regard il lui avait donné confiance en elle…En un regard il l'avait de nouveau éveillée à l'amour….

_Fin_


End file.
